Quiet nights
Summary: Hazelvine is a young warrior. She is kind, helpful, and life is just so damn awesome. One day life changes drastically for her. As life changes more and more, she must stay strong. At the same time, her best friend, Lilystream suffers loss too and she tries to keep herself, and Hazelvine on the right path. But can they stay happy after all they've been through? Chapter one She was in a meadow. Daisies surrounding her let of a smell as sweet as dew. Her golden brown fur sparkled as she spun in the rising sunlight. She saw a dark brown cat sitting with his back towards her. His fur was stirred by the gentle wind. Hazelvine smiled. It was her father, Pinefall, who had passed away many moons back, saving Hazelvine and her sister Tawnyfire, who were apprentices then. He looked at her with a small smile. But then he let out a scream of agony. "Dad?!" She cried out bet the world swirled around her. She woke up. Screeches erupted from all around Hazelvine. Ominous, glowing eyes stared at her. One red and one a rare violet. She reconized it to be the deputy of ThistleClan, Redeye. In a split second of realizing what was happening, the pair of eyes leaped at her and a battle for her life began. The strong warrior had pinned her down but she tried to scratch his underbelly with her paws. Just then, the weight of the deputy was lifted off of her. She saw her sister gazing at her, smiling. "I knew you would forget your apprentice training." She smirked. Hazelvine looked down at her paws and frowned. She sighed. "Yeah. I guess I did. I never though one second I'd be dreaming about flowers and father and then the next second, fighting the strongest cat in the forest." "Aw, come on, sis, he chose to fight you because he wanted an opponent as strong as him. You just weren't ready. And besides, don't feel all depressed, I thought you would've been like 'No, you did, you nut ball!'" Tawnyfire mocked in a deep voice. "Well, nutball, one, I don't sound like that, and two, let's go kick some tail." Said Hazelvine in an optimistic tone. They rushed out of the warrior's den and fought aside each other, swiping claw by claw. Hazelvine looked at her sister again. Tawnyfire smiled for a second but a surprised look appeared, followed by one of pain. Hazelvine bit her attacker one Last time, causing her to flee, before helping her sister. A huge lump of flesh was missing on her neck. It was bleeding heavily and there was no way of saving her. "Fight for me, Hazelvine. I'll be watching over you with our father. Tell mother that I'm sorry to have to leave." She choked out. Tears streamed down her face. "Goodbye, sister." "No! Don't leave me! You are my best friend! I'll get Silvertooth to help you!" Sobbed Hazelvine. Her sister shook her head sadly. "It's... Too... Late..." Then she went limp. "No! I need you!" She sobbed. She sniffed the body of her sister and frowned. "Redeye." She growled. She quickly saw the horrible deputy fighting two of her clanmates at once. She darted towards him and scratched his back. "What the-?!" Yelled Redeye. Hazelvine still clawed at his seemingly invincible back. "You killed my sister! I'll kill you!" She yelled. Whisperes stirred around her. Tawnyfire was a great warrior, and helped the other clans too. One of the cats who was whispering, Blackear, who had an obvious crush on Tawnyfire was especially angry. He took a step forward and pushed his claws as for out as they would go. "For Tawnyfire!" He yelled. They tore apart the deputy, for he was outnumbered by many. The blood of her enemy felt so good on Hazelvine's claws. After the evil deputy was killed, Hazelvine fell to the ground. "Hazelvine! Are you okay?" Asked Lilystream, a silver and ginger tabby shecat. She was Hazelvine's best friend. "No! I'm not okay. Do you know what it's like to lose one of the people closest to you? To feel like StarClan is peeling off your fur bit by bit?" Lilystream frowned. "Yes, Hazelvine. I do." Lilystream had lost both of her parents when she was an apprentice due to a fox and greencough. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! It's just that Tawnyfire is dead. I was so close to her, and now she's dead." "No, Hazelvine! She's dead! It was her time and you shouldnt fall into a bottomless pit of depression over it. I lost Foxfang and Wetgorse when I was just an apprentice. I lost Firekit when I was a kit and I've just lost Tawnyfire who was one of my best friends!"